


Aurora

by youregorgeouswaitwhat



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:28:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24311323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youregorgeouswaitwhat/pseuds/youregorgeouswaitwhat
Summary: The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so I have to write more Hanna fluff!!!
Relationships: Anna & Hans (Disney), Anna/Hans (Disney)
Kudos: 9





	Aurora

Anna entered the room as silently as a tipsy princess could, giggling quietly as she made her way towards her bed, fumbling to remove the intricate dress she had been stuffed into for the evening. She had given up on the complicated outfit and was about to just crawl into bed with everything still on when a flash of color outside the window caught her eye.

She tiptoed across the room, tripping over a stray pillow- or was it a dress?- knocking a leg against a bedpost as she went. Gosh, Hans was right, she really should clean up her side of the room. Rubbing a knee, she plopped herself down on the window seat, smiling with awe at the sight before her. The sky was lit with a breath-taking aurora, blues and greens sinuous and sweeping across the star-dotted sky like the waves in Arendelle’s harbor.

Anna grinned at the familiar sight. “The sky’s awake.”

She pressed her face against the window happily, warm breath fogging the glass, before glancing over her shoulder at the bed.

The prince was asleep, as well he should be. After a long and tedious night of talking, dining and dancing with countless foreign dignitaries, he had politely excused himself after Anna had reassured him that she could handle the party by herself. He had dragged himself, barely conscious, to the bedroom where he had promptly collapsed onto the bed.

Anna, however, had remained at the party, energized by the laughter and music (and the wine that Elsa had let her have a sip of). She was still rather awake, and decided that it was very important that Hans experience this beautiful sight with her.

She climbed onto the bed, wiggling her way up so her mouth was level with his ear. She shook him lightly as she spoke. “Haaaaaaaaans.”

After a few moments, he grunted and turned slowly to face her, eyes still a bit unfocused. “Anna. I’m sleeping.”

“You were.” she replied knowingly. “But now you’re awake, and there’s something I need you to see.”

Hans groaned, bringing a hand up to massage his temples. “Is the palace on fire?”

Anna blinked. “Well, no-”

“Are you on fire?”

“Of course n-”

“And I am not on fire. Which means I get to sleep.”

He turned away from her, yanking the covers over his head, but Anna was persistent.

“Please, Hans. I really need you to see this. It’s important.” She rolled herself on top of him and flopped dramatically, limbs splaying and almost knocking a candle off of the bedside table.

Hans lowered the covers slightly, so that only his freckled face was visible. “What, may I ask, could be more important than me getting my beauty sleep?”

Anna giggled, twisting so that they were lying aligned from chest to knees, carding her fingers through his hair. “Like you need any of that. You’re already gorgeous. If you sleep anymore you’ll get prettier than me, and we can’t have that.”

He gave her a smile, soft and sleepy, pushing himself up to press his lips to hers. “Have no fear,” he murmured through the kiss, “I’m very sure it’s impossible to be prettier than you.”

Anna felt her cheeks grow warm when he wrapped his arms around her, deepening the kiss, but she stayed vigilant, attempting to speak every time their mouths parted.

“But… the… hmmm-” Finally, she broke the kiss, leaning back and giving him the most intimidating gaze she could muster. “You have to stop kissing me!”

“Well, there’s a sentence I’ve never heard before-”

Anna hit him lightly on the chest. “Hush. Now, get up. The sky’s awake.”

Hans stared at her. “What?”

“The sky’s awake,” she repeated, her pout changing to an impish grin at his confused expression.

“I’m not entirely sure what that means…”

Anna hopped out of the bed and tugged at his arm. “Let me show you.”

The prince gave in and let himself be dragged to the window, still hazy after being woken from his slumber. They situated themselves on the window seat (Hans had complained about still being tired, so he was now lying across the cushions with his head in Anna’s lap), and Anna threaded her fingers through his hair, sighing and staring out the window.

“We don’t have these in the Southern Isles,” murmured Hans from her lap, voice full of sleep and wonder. “They’re very beautiful.”

They sat there together, watching as the lights swirled and shifted through the sky.

“Gerda used to say that the lights were dancing spirits,” whispered Anna. “She said that they loved nothing more than to spin and twirl, and that when they danced they were saying hello to us down here.”

“Mmmmm.”

Anna could tell that the prince was already on his way to dreamland, but she continued on.

“I used to stay up just so I could see them, because I thought, well, if they’re saying hello, there ought to be someone to say hello back.” The princess suddenly grew quiet as a thought crossed her mind. “I… I wonder if my parents are up there.”

She felt his warm hand cover hers, squeezing softly. “I’m sure they are, Anna.” The prince straightened up, still holding her hand, and used his free hand to give a little wave toward the shining sky. “Nice to meet you.”

Anna buried her face in Hans’s shoulder, tears filling her eyes. “I wish you could have really gotten to meet them. They… they would have loved you.”

“Shh, shh…” Hans wrapped his arms around her, covering her head in soft kisses as she quietly wept. “I wish I could have met them too. Although,” he said as he leaned back from her, giving her a small smile, “I’m not sure how much they would have liked me. I let their daughter stay up far past her bedtime.”

Anna gave a small hiccup-y laugh as she nestled herself once again into his shoulder. “I suppose it is sort of late…”

“I think it’s time to sleep.” Anna let out a small squeak as the prince gathered her up into his arms, and a slightly larger squeak when he almost tripped over a piece of clothing on his way to the bed. “Anna…”

“I’ll clean up tomorrow. I promise.”

After dropping her gently onto the bed, Hans crawled in next to her, pressing his lips to her forehead. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

The aurora seemed to shine a little brighter.


End file.
